Jellicle Chat
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms, but so does Macavity...
1. Toms and Queens

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T. simply because, like Demeter, I get paranoid.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. But I wish I did...

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic of chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

Chapter 1- Toms and Queens

_Online:_

_Stripes _(Munkustrap)

_The-Scarlet-Queen _(Bombalurina)

_Not_So_Paranoid _(Demeter)

_Double-Agent _(Mungojerrie)

Stripes: It worked! Hah! I knew it would! I knew we'd be able to use the human 'laptop' and create chatrooms! I knew it!

Not_So_Paranoid: Pfft! You said it would never work.

Stripes: Deme? Gah! Forgot you were with me when I said that

Double-Agent: Y'alright every1!

Stripes: Double-Agent…Double-Agent? I'm thinking either Mungo or Teazer

The-Scarlet-Queen: Mungojerrie!

Double-Agent: *beams* YAY!

Stripes: *cough* Yes, big surprise Bomba can tell all the tom's apart *cough*

The-Scarlet-Queen: *glares* I don't appreciate that comment Munkustrap…

Not_So_Paranoid: Munku…Bomba…don't cyber-argue

The-Scarlet-Queen: Well…doesn't someone sound like Jenny

Double-Agent: Yeah…I'm off on a stealing spree with Teaze

Stripes: *raises eyebrows* …

Double-Agent: Erm…I mean erm…

_Double-Agent is offline_

Not_So_Paranoid: Hmm, think I will sit in the darkness of my den for the day…remembering my time with Macavity…Byee

_Not_So_Paranoid is offline_

Stripes: Guess it's just you and me, Bomba *smiles*

The-Scarlet-Queen: Don't hit on me just cause your mate has gone offline…Pervert!

_The-Scarlet-Queen is offline_

Stripes: But I didn't mean it like that…Ahh no…

_Stripes is offline_

A/N: Okay so this was a random idea, I think it has been done before but I thought I'd try it. I'm always open for ideas so please just let me know what you thought. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Minions

________

Cats Fanfiction

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

Chapter 2- Minions

Mac's Chatroom-

_Online:_

_The-Napoleon-Of-Crime (Macavity)_

_Persian_Queen (Griddlebone)_

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Hello Minions!

Persian_Queen- Mac…What did we talk about…?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Well *thinks* I seem to remember you saying something about not calling the Henchcats minions :O

Persian_Queen: *nods* …

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Wait… you were being serious?

Persian_Queen: *nods* I was

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: But, what will I call them?

Persian_Queen: Umm, they have names you know

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Of course I knew that *tsk tsk*

_Moonlight Kit has just signed on (JEMIMA)_

Moonlight Kit: Hey guy's XD

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: …And you are?

Moonlight Kit: It's me Jemima…

Persian_Queen: Umm :/

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime- I wasn't aware I had any queen kit's working for me

Moonlight Kit: Wait, this isn't the Jellicle chatroom is it?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Pfft, they wish!

Moonlight Kit: Umm, Macavity? Crazy minion toms?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Rather obviously, yes, this is my chatroom

Persian_Queen: I'm not a tom! Why does everyone do that? Expect everyone who works for him to be a tom? I'm a QUEEN!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: hehehehehehe… Griddlebone's a tom

Persian_Queen: Grr…

Moonlight Kit: So daddy didn't se this up?

Persian_Queen: Finally it clicks…Why would one of the Jellicles have the username the napoleon of crime?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: *cough* umm Griddlebone *cough* my name is spelt with capitals :P

Moonlight-Kit: Oops :D

_Moonlight-Kit has just signed off_

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Shame, I liked her

Persian_Queen: *sighs* Mac, when are you going to allow the other's to use the chatroom?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Do I have to? The Henchcats will only mess it up…

Persian_Queen: Yes, Macavity, you have to.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: *growls* Fine!

Persian_Queen: Good :P

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Anyway. I'm off to plan the downfall of the Jellicles and how I can turn London into complete chaos. Bye.

_The-Napoleon-Of-Crime has signed off_

Persian_Queen: Insane much :/

_Persian_Queen has signed off._ AN/

* * *

Thanks guys for revieiwing, I actually lost this chapter so it took me a while to post it up. -_-

To Jenna; your suggestions were pretty great, I'm thinking about sending Deme to Mac. :) Sadly, I don't think I want all of Munkustrap fangirls chasing after me with pitchforks if I kill him, injuring him is an idea though.


	3. Everybody's Favourite Tom

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 3- Everybody's favourite tom

* * *

_Online:_

_PounceyPouncePouncePounce:_

_Patches:_

_Snow White:_

_Moonlight Kit:_

Moonlight Kit: I finally found the right Jellicles forum! You guys have no idea how long it took me, I had to talk to Macavity to find this!

Patches: Wow… I was lied to. 'Straps said it would be interesting when he told me I was supposed to be the Mod for this forum…

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: What's a Mod? Ohh by the way, Lonzo, your name sucks. (:

Patches: Whaaat? It does not suck!

Snow White: Pouncey! Don't say that to Lonzy! His name doesn't suck! *giggles*

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: *huffs*

Moonlight Kit: HEY! Doesn't ANYONE care I spoke to our enemy?

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: I care!

Snow White: Really?

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: … about pouncing!

_'Patches' has changed his username to 'Very Sexy Tom'_

Snow White: *giggles*

Moonlight Kit: Lonzy! Daddy said you weren't allowed names like that on here! He mentioned something about telling Auntie Bomba to change hers three times before she came up with scarlet queen...

Very Sexy Tom: Trust 'Straps to ruin this for me...

_'Very Sexy Tom' has changed his username to 'The tom with no name because his leader is boring'_

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: I like it!

Moonlight Kit: Lonzy! Daddy is not boring...

_'The tom with no name because his leader is boring' changed his username, yet again, to 'Forced to change his name, therefore isn't going to make it cool'_

_'Forced to change his name, therefore isn't going to make it cool' has been banned from this topic by the forum Admin, 'Stripes', for being an idiot._

Moonlight Kit: oops... poor Lonzy...

Snow White: Noooooo! Jem! Didn't you see how much we were bonding? But you got him kicked off! *sobs*

_'Snow White' is now offline._

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Jem, I think you just ruined her one goal in life... to flirt with Lonz as she can't have Tugs... well done.

* * *

AN/

I honestly don't know how I came up with one sided Vicky/Alonzo, but luckily, I will make up for it with my next chapter. I really liked your suggestion Jenna and took into consideration Summer will protect me, so I decided to risk the Munk fangirls... so, enough to keep reading?


	4. Bonding Over Christmas

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing. The things I would have changed if I did...

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 4- Bonding Over Christmas

* * *

_Online:_

_The-Napoleon-of-Crime:_

* * *

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: You know that life is really worrying when Griddlebone is right about allowing others onto your own chat site...

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: ...

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: I hate this... it's weird being the only person online to talk to... stupid Griddlebone!

_Not_So_Parnoid has just signed on!_

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: ANOTHER PERSON!

Not_So_Paranoid: ... MACAVITY!

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: you know Deme, that really is beginning to get old... it's pretty boring now

Not_So_Paranoid: What reaction would you prefer?

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: *smirk*

Not_So_Paranoid: You never change do you?

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: Nope. would you really want me to? I mean, imagine, having another Munkustrap around... *shudder*

Not_So_Paranoid: I'm only here to get over my fear of you, don't think I won't leave because you insulted my mate!

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: You know what Deme? I think we're bonding.

Not_So_Paranoid: Yeah... that isn't what's happening here...

_'Cutie-In-Pearls' (Teazer) has just signed on!_

The-Napoleon-of-Crime is typing...

Cutie-In-Pearls: Hey guys! Oi told... wait, Oi don't have ta talk in moi accent no more do Oi? SCORE!

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: get out... your ruining my chances of getting back together with Demeter! Jellicle Scum!

Not_So_Paranoid: Wow, that was a little rude... but he is kinda right, we were... um... 'bonding'

Cutie-In-Pearls: But I thought Munk only told you to come online here so he could buy your christmas present alone?

Not_So_Paranoid: Oh my... that is so sweet! :D I think I'm going to go and tell Bomba about how amazing he is!

_'Not_So_Paranoid' is offline!_

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: NO! WE WERE BONDING! I swear to the Fell, she was starting to love me like she should!

Cutie-In-Pearls: oops? if it makes you feel any better, boss... Munky's gift sounds kinda sucky...

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: Sucky? Nope, I don't want to know... what is he buying her?

Cutie-In-Pearls: well... it's a human 'tv' ... and a months subscription to 'Eastenders' apparently there's a tom who looks like Tugger...

The-Napoleon-of-Crime: PAHAHA! I CAN TOP THAT!

_'Cutie-In-Pearls' has been banned by the forum moderator 'The-Napoleon-Of-Crime', while he plots a new christmas scheme._

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: That tom does look a lot like Tugger... he seems kinda gay though... wait, who am I talking to?

* * *

AN/

Kristin-Kai-Lundy: Thanks for the pearl idea in Teazer's name, I will certainly add more of her.

I remember promising Deme/Mac, correct? But nobody ever said it had to be simple, so I went for the onesided option... for now.

Which other Jellicles would you like to hear from?

- Napo.


	5. Growing Up

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 5- Growing Up

* * *

_Online-_

_Tugsie'sgirl101 (Etcetera)-_

_Snow White (Victoria)-_

_Moonlight Kit (Jemima)-_

_Lectra (Electra)-_

_Artful-And-Knowing (Tugger)-_

_

* * *

_

Artful-And-Knowing- You know Vicky, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together...

Snow White: _*giggles* _really Tugger? Wow... but what's an alphabet? isn't it something to do with the humans?

Artful-And-Knowing: *sigh* ... Electra, I've had a really bad day, I love to see a pretty queen smile, will you smile for me?

Lectra: *squeal!* *smiles!* oh wait... it doesn't work over here, does it? you can't see me smiling... oh...

Artful-And-Knowing: Jem, I think there is something wrong with my eyes, I can't seem to take them off of you...

Moonlight Kit: But Tugsie, you can't see me, silly!

Artful-And-Knowing: Oh yeah um... Etcy?

Tugsie'sgirl101: Teehee, yeah Tugsie?

Artful-And-Knowing: Are you from Tennessee?

Tugsie'sgirl101: Huh... nooope...

Artful-And-Knowing: Oh right, well, your the only ten I see.

Tugsie'sgirl101- Wow, that's really strange, usually I'd melt at something as cute as that...

Moonlight Kit: ?

Tugsie'sgirl101: I dunno, it just didn't have a big effect on me... maybe it's because I can't hear his voice?

Snow White: I know exactly what you mean, Etcy! It didn't work on me either!

Lectra: Actually, I thought it was a pretty creepy attempt...

Artful-And-Knowing: WHAAT? NOOOO! but... but, your MY fan club?

Tugsie'sgirl101: maybe we need a new tom to fawn over?

Moonlight Kit: Yeah! How about Misto?

Lectra: Nah, he's too predictable...

Moonlight Kit: Predictable? Predictable to who?

Lectra: Well, I found this site called 'fanfiction' and apparently a lot of humans think Vicky and Misto are together...

Tugsie'sgirl101- Together, like, mummy and daddy, together?

Lectra: Yuups.

Snow White: EW! EW! EW! EW! Don't they realise we're siblings?

Moonlight Kit: Oooh, who else do they think are together? Silly, silly humans...

Lectra: Deme and Munky... I saw a few people who thought Deme and Macavity were good together actually... it was creepy! and weird!

Snow White: IT'S BETTER THAN BEING MATED TO YOUR BROTHER!

Lectra: Oh, issokay, a few humans like Vicky with Plato too...

Snow White: How do they know about me and Plato? Nobody is supposed to know!

Lectra: They kinda like Bombie and Tugsie too, Jenny and Skimbley, Lonzy and Cassie, Mungo and Teazer!

Artful-And-Knowing: HELLO? You can't disown me, your my fan club!

Lectra: *giggle* oh! how about Mungooo!

Moonlight Kit: Yups, I'm up for changing Tugsie for Mungo? he's fun... and his fur looks pretty!

Snow White: Yeah! Mungo! someone younger and cuter... Jerrie works

_'Tugsie'sgirl101' has changed her username to 'Mungo'sgirl101', because lets face it, Tugger isn't getting any younger._

Mungo'sgirl101: I like it! Jerrie it is! Sorry Tugger...

Artful-And-Knowing: I've been replaced by a theif! Are you kidding? But... I'm hotter than he is!

Lectra: You were... but now we all like Mungo! He's sweet, and always takes shiny things!

Artful-And-Knowing: GRR! This is great, now I need a new fan club... hm, are their are Tugger fans on this site 'fanfiction' Lectra?

Lectra: I dunno, I was more searching for myself... go online and find out. :)

* * *

AN/

Just out of curiosity, any Tugger fans out there?

Anyway, since it is SummerRose12's birthday, I wrote one with Tugger for her to mark the occasion. Yes, because I can be quite nice.

Now, any other requests? I added Addie.

- Napo.


	6. She's Mine!

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 6- She's Mine!

* * *

_Online_

_PounceyPouncePouncePounce (Pouncival):_

_Bomba'sSexyTom (Tumlebrutus):_

_Silent&Simple (Plato):_

_

* * *

_

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: HEY!

Silent&Simple: Hi Pounce! It's Plato, isn't my name cool?

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Yeah yeah… but who's 'Bomba'sSexyTom?'

Bomba'sSexyTom: Bombalurina's. Sexy. Tom… obviously.

Silent&Simple: Tumble?

Bomba'sSexyTom: That's me! Bomba's very sexy tom!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: But it's a lie! Bomba doesn't even like you!

Bomba'sSexyTom: Yes she does! Anyway, she likes me better than she likes you!

Silent&Simple: Oh come on guys, are we really arguing over Bombalurina? She probably doesn't even like any of you...

Bomba'sSexyTom: Quiet Plato! Your only saying that because everyone thinks your queen is mated to her brother!

Silent&Simple: OI! You leave Victoria out of this!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Bomba is mine! She just... doesn't know it yet!

Bomba'sSexyTom: Check out the name! It says that I'M Bomba's sexy tom!

_'PounceyPouncePouncePounce' has changed his username to 'Bomba's-REAL-Tom', because he hasn't yet realised he doesn't have a chance._

Bomba's-REAL-Tom: HAH! Well, look, mine says I'm her tom!

Silent&Simple: Are you two serious? I don't even think she knows either of you exist!

_'Bomba'sSexyTom' has changed his username to 'Pouncival is a liar'._

Bomba's-REAL-Tom: HEY! That's just mean!

Pouncival is a liar: I'm gonna ask her to be my date for the next ball, beat that!

_Bomba's-REAL-Tom has set his status as 'Away- gone to ask Bombie to the ball!'_

Pouncival is a liar: POUNCE! YOU CAN'T!

_Pouncival is a liar is offline._

Silent&Simple: Poor toms...

_Artful-And-Knowing has just signed on!_

Artful-And-Knowing: Huh... where is everyone? this place is pretty dead...

Silent&Simple: Oh... well, more of us were online... but they, uh, had things to do...

Artful-And-Knowing: You'll do! Do you know where Etcy, Jem, Vicky or Lectra is?

Silent&Simple: Yeah, they are near the tire waiting for Mungo to come back from a spree... but I think he's hiding from them...

Artful-And-Knowing: GREAT! :D

Silent&Simple: why? ...

Artful-And-Knowing: well, ever since I lost them to Mungo I have been searching for a new fan club... and I found one!

Silent&Simple: How? I thought all of the older queens weren't interested in you, 'cause your, y'know, kinda weird...

Artful-And-Knowing: I'm going to let that one go SS because I don't know who you are. But my new fan club aren't junkyard queens...

Artful-And-Knowing: I stalked the site 'fanfiction' for a while, and then I found them!

Silent&Simple: I'm going to regret asking this... found who?

Artful-And-Knowing: x-Stage-STARR-x and MacavityManiac... yeah, I know the second one doesn't sound like they'd like me but I swear they do!

Silent&Simple: Tugger... have you been raiding Mungo's 'nip stash? ... again!

_'Silent&Simple' has set their status to 'Away- telling Jenny on Tugger!'_

_

* * *

_

AN/

x-Stage-STARR-x's story just earned a mention in my next chapter, as it made me smile. And MacavityManiac, your username is dedicated to my favourite tom, therefore your instantly part of Tuggers group.

Anyway guys, I love the requests so far so keep them coming and I'll post as many as I can on a regular basis. This one was suggested by LadieBuggie, and I thought it was pretty damn awesome.

- Napo.


	7. Misleading Encounters

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 7- Misleading Encounters

* * *

_Online-_

_The-Napoleon-Of-Crime:_

___Persian_Queen:_

_

* * *

_

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: I hate the internet.

Persian_Queen: Don't you ever stop complaining?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Wow, your lucky strangulation doesn't work over a laptop screen. :)

Persian_Queen: Moving along, what's wrong with the internet?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Nobody likes my story. It's annoying.

Persian_Queen: Your kidding, right?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Nope. I found this site fanfiction, and I posted a story... and I still have no reviews. It annoys me.

Persian_Queen: How long ago did you post the story?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: An hour ago, maybe two? You'd think I'd have at least fifty by now!

Persian_Queen: ... Okay, what was this story about? And I know that maybe sounded as though I care, but I don't.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Well, it contained me and Deme being together and Munk dying in a terribly entertaining way, it was genius!

Persian_Queen: It sounds stupid.

_Not_So_Paranoid has just signed on._

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: YOUR BACK! HI! :)

Not_So_Paranoid: Oh, hello macavity...

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: I really am only going to say this... well, twice, because Griddlebone forgets. My name is spelt in capitals!

Not_So_Paranoid: thats... uh, great?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: yes, yes I am. ;D

Persian_Queen: Your really vain Macavity.

Not_So_Paranoid: How are things?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: With my life?

Not_So_Paranoid: Yes, sure, let's go with that

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: fine... I suppose, I mean, it'd be better if you were my mate and Mistoffelees hadn't brought back Deuteronomy...

Not_So_Paranoid: You know I'm not coming back to you, and I will never be your mate! I have a wonderful mate!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: -_- why not?

Not_So_Paranoid: Because I love my mate! He is... handsome, brave, strong, attractive... sexy! Hard working, wonderful and amazing!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Sarcasm? ;D

Not_So_Paranoid: NO!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Oh, that's a shame

Persian_Queen: It sure sounded like sarcasm...

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: How are things with you?

Not_So_Paranoid: Great, just great.

Persian_Queen: Obviously Demeter doesn't understand when you ask her how she is, you don't actually care. Your a terrible tom.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Yeah, I'm going to ban you pretty soon, Griddlebone.

Not_So_Paranoid: Well Macavity, it was lovely talking to you... we should meet up sometime, not alone though, obviously.

Persian_Queen: What the bloody fell is happening to the world?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Uh, yeah, we should do that?

Not_So_Paranoid: Great! I'm very interested to hear about what goes on in your daily life as a crime lord! We could compare routines!

_Not_So_Paranoid has just signed offline._

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: SHE LOVES ME! I KNEW IT!

Persian_Queen: Mac, are you joking?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Didn't you see what she wrote? She thinks we need to meet up sometime! she LOVES me!

Persian_Queen: Uhm, I don't think that was Demeter...

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: It was! It was Deme! I know her! She was flirting with me!

Persian_Queen: I don't think it was even a queen...

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: GRIDDLEBONE! SHUT UP! A REVIEW FROM FANFIC! wow, I'm really on a role today. Ah, I knew I had adoring fans...

_The-Napoleon-Of-Crime has set his status to- away._

_

* * *

_

AN/

The idea of having Munk pretend to be Deme while talking to Macavity was given by If I Had A Llama, the thought made me laugh quite a lot when I first read it. Keep 'em coming?

Just out of curiosity, again, who would actually read AND review the story Macavity was talking about? Personally, I think he'd be a great 'M' writer.

- Napo.


	8. Why Tom's Love Their Mates

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 8- Why Toms Love Their Mates

* * *

_Online:_

___The-Scarlet-Queen-_

___Not_So_Paranoid-_

_____Artful-And-Knowing-_

_____

* * *

_

The-Scarlet-Queen: Okay, new name... Sexy-Scarlet-Queen or Perfect Playmate?

Artful-And-Knowing: Oh uh... second one!

Not_So_Paranoid: I thought you two were out on a date, how come your online here instead?

_'The-Scarlet-Queen' changed her username to 'Perfect Playmate', for reasons that can't be explained on the same chatroom as the kittens use._

Perfect Playmate: Well, we came back from our date an hour ago... but apparently he has better things to do than after date... activities.

Not_So_Paranoid: Better things?

Artful-And-Knowing: I needed to install the next chapter of my new Coronation Street fic on fanfiction... I knew she'd never understand!

Perfect Playmate: You ditched me for something stupid! And I'll never forget that!

Artful-And-Knowing: Oh come on Bombs, I can't keep my readers waiting! They love me!

Not_So_Paranoid: Someone certainly thinks a lot of himself...

Perfect Playtime: And to think, I could have been Alonzo right now while Cass isn't around...

_Patches has just signed in._

Patches: TUGGER! I'm three reviews, one favourite, and two alerts ahead of you now! PAHAHAHA!

Perfect Playmate: ... Wow, I really can't catch a break today...

Not_So_Paranoid: Silly toms... and I was so sure Alonzo was banned...

Artful-And-Knowing: WHAT? How is that possible! I JUST updated my fourth chapter!

Patches: I know... but I updated my fifth early... Cass helped me, she's a great mate... you missed out on her

Patches: And Deme... I'm a chatroom MOD, I can easily lift the ban on myself

Artful-And-Knowing: I hate you.

Not_So_Paranoid: ... Your both writing Coronation Street stories, and Alonzo is actually winning?

Perfect Playmate: I'm slowly beginning to hate this site... I'm better than reviews!

Patches: No darlin', honestly, nothing is better than nice reviewers... well, there is my mate... but I don't know if she counts...

Artful-And-Knowing: Technically Alonzo is having more hits than me... but he is not winning. He's terrible!

Patches: I am not! But Tugs, you know how you told me to check out the stuff people write about us?

Not_So_Paranoid: ... Vain.

Artful-And-Knowing: Yup?

Patches: There is a guy with the username 'Greatest Evil MasterMind Since Firefrorefiddle!'... think it means something?

Artful-And-Knowing: Nah, probably not.

Patches: That's pretty much what I thought. :)

Perfect Playmate: You know what? Screw this! I receive more attention from those whiny little tomkits!

_'Perfect Playmate' is now offline._

Not_So_Paranoid: Oh great, now she'll be annoying me later because of you two!

Artful-And-Knowing: Just because she didn't want to help me write my chapter? It was the build up too!

Patches: It was pretty boring... I read it.

Not_So_Paranoid: Yeah, shame, obviously it is a big loss for you Tugger. You too Alonzo...

Artful-And-Knowing: Think Bombs will let me make it up to her tonight?

Patches: Nope. :)

Artful-And-Knowing: I wasn't asking you Lonz!

Not_So_Paranoid: I actually agree with Alonzo with this one, strangely.

Artful-And-Knowing: ... Shame, I was hoping she'd help me out like Cass did for Patches...

* * *

AN/

Because I had stupidly updated a completely different chapter for this story, chapter seven changed quite a bit. So, if you only saw the wrong chapter, go back and read the right one? And I wanted to thank the wonderful people who reviewed the right chapter, even if the review showed on another story.

- Napo.


	9. Sparkly Sparkle Sparkleson

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 9- Sparkly Sparkle Sparkleson

* * *

_Online:_

_Cutie-In-Pearls-_

_Double Agent-_

_Misto-_

_

* * *

_

Misto: Gah.

Double-Agent: Is something wrong, Mistyoffelees?

Misto: That isn't my name. -_-

Cutie-In-Pearls: OOOH! How about just 'Misty'?

Misto: No.

Double-Agent: MagicMistyMisto?

Misto: No.

Cutie-In-Pearls: SPARKLY-SPARKLE-SPARKLESON! :D

Misto: NO! ... now, can I get back to my earlier complaint?

Double-Agent: I guess...

Misto: I can't think of a good username! Each one I try keeps coming back that it is too long!

Cutie-In-Pearls: Uh, that sounds a little self obsessed actually

Misto: _I'm_not! Quaxo isn't happy unless the name involves a few adjectives, that's all...

Double-Agent: Jeez, and I thought ol' Mac was mental!

Cutie-In-Pearls: I'm pretty sure ol' Mac is just constantly hammered... anyway, what were your options Misty?

Misto: MISTO!

Double-Agent: Misty, cat-nip usually makes someone have such drastic mood changes... have you STOLEN from my secret stash?

Cutie-In-Pearls: It isn't secret if tell everyone about it, Jer!

Misto: Pft! I don't steal, I sparkle! Now, listen to my choices!

a. ) The Mistical, Magical, Marvellous, Mind-blowing, Mister Mistoffelees! ... And Quaxo is cool too...

b.) Quaxo Jekyll and Misto Hyde

c.) The Unforgettable, Magical, Marvellous, Mind-Blowing, Oh So Clever, Mister Mister Mistoffelees!

Double-Agent: Mister Mister?

Cutie-In-Pearls: Mind-blowing AND oh so clever? somehow, I don't think so...

Double-Agent: Hey Teaze, I think some of these words fit us too... we're mind-blowing, oh so clever and unforgettable!

Misto: Your both not taking this seriously are you? :(

Double-Agent: Nope.

Cutie-In-Pearls: Nope.

Misto: I quite like 'The Original Conjuring Cat' or 'PRESTO!' ehehe...

Cutie-In-Pearls: I hadn't realised you were so big headed, Misty...

Misto: What are you talking about? I AM the original conjuring cat, there can be NO doubt about that!

Double-Agent: Vain.

Misto: WHAAT? My voice can be heard on the roof, while I was curled up by the fire!

Cutie-In-Pearls: It isn't nice to mess with other mind's...

Misto: Not long ago, due to me being a PHENOMENAL cat, I produced SEVEN kittens, right out of a hat!

Double-Agent: Tacky.

Misto: I can pick any card from a pack!

Cutie-In-Pearls: CHEATER! :(

Misto: I don't know why I bother with you two. -_-

_Misto is now offline._

_Mungo'sgirl101 has just signed on._

Mungo'sgirl101: MUNGOOOJEEERRRRRIEEEE! HEEEEY! :D

Double-Agent: oh... um... PRESTO!

_Double-Agent is now offline._

* * *

AN/

FireShye wanted to see Mistoffelees, and called me brilliant, earning a one way ticket to him being in the next chapter. Now, I was going for the split personality Misto/Quax thing, and ended up settling for a slightly arrogant Misto.

- Napo.


	10. Chains and Whips?

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

AN/ Light suggestiveness throughout the chapter. And honestly, if you get creeped out easily, just read the next chapter instead and skip this one.

* * *

Chapter 10- Chains and Whips?

* * *

_Online:_

_LittleMissMature _**(Now guys, without reading the rest, who do you think this is?)**

_SailorBoy123 _**(Same applies, without cheating, who is Sailor Boy?)**

* * *

LittleMissMature: This is a private chat box, right?

SailorBoy123: Of course, love.

LittleMissMature: Wonderful. I'm glad that we finally did this. Some of the prior conversations I read were dreadful.

SailorBoy123: I think Tugger and Alonzo should be banned from the site altogether, but I've been told not to do that.

LittleMissMature: The kittens have developed a love for Mungojerrie too! The horror!

SailorBoy123: I know, I'll need to sort something out before this gets out of hand.

LittleMissMature: ... That sounds, kind of powerful. I like it.

SailorBoy123: Oh yeah?

LittleMissMature: The thought of possible punishment is kind of a turn on, you know?

SailorBoy123: Well then... I'll make sure Mungojerrie can't speak to any of the kittens online, and I'll ban Alonzo and Tugger completely.

LittleMissMature: Bombalurina too? I don't want her putting idea's in Pounce and Tumble's mind.

SailorBoy123: Consider it done. ;)

LittleMissMature: What else will you do, Sailor?

SailorBoy123: I'll... I'll... send a virus to Tugger's laptop and close down the connection of Rumpleteazer's chat access! D

LittleMissMature: Oooh, very nice. All of this power, it's very sexy.

SailorBoy123: So... maybe I could show you my power in another way?

LittleMissMature: Anything you want Sailor Boy, you know whips and chains excite me.

SailorBoy123: Wait... I do?

LittleMissMature: You tied me up all night long the night we became mates, don't you remember? My paws ached for days! ;)

SailorBoy123: I don't think so...

LittleMissMature: Remember? I let you lick milk off of my body, which you seemed to thoroughly enjoy! ... now surely you remember that...

SailorBoy123: What are you talking about? You've never let me do anything like that!

LittleMissMature: Wait... who is this?

SailorBoy123: It's Munkustrap... who is this? O.O

LittleMissMature: I thought you were Skimble!

SailorBoy123: EW! JENNY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEME!

LittleMissMature: I don't quite know what to say to you right now Munkus...

SailorBoy123: I REALLY didn't want to hear about any of that! EWWW!

LittleMissMature: ... Well, this is rather awkward...

SailorBoy123: EW! EW! EW!

LittleMissMature: What on earth made you think I was Demeter?

SailorBoy123: Well... I had... I've suggested trying to spice things up in the bedroom area a few times... I just thought we was engaging in role-play!

LittleMissMature: Oh my days... let's never speak of this again, shall we?

SailorBoy123: Agreed!

SailorBoy123: But Jenny... can I ask you something?

LittleMissMature: Oh I suppose so! Now I know a little too much about that fetish of yours Munkustrap...

SailorBoy123: Did the milk and chains thing really work?

LittleMissMature: Oh yes, wonderfully.

SailorBoy123: Do you think I could get Deme to agree to it?

LittleMissMature: Honestly Munkus, not in any of your lives.

SailorBoy123: ... Yeah, I thought as much...

* * *

AN/

You guys are wonderful. One of the comments I really smirked like-Macavity-after-catnapping-Demeter was made by a friend of mine, because she used the name 'Mistyfleas'. And that really amused me.

But anyhow, I began to write for the first suggestion made by Miss-Misto, but half way through the chapter I realised I was butchering Cori's character completely. And that if I posted the chapter, none of you would laugh and I'd be chased around by mad Corico fans. SO! I moved on to the second suggestion, bringing in Jenny! And I'll be posting a chapter for Cori as soon as I can.

I swear, Missa Catlover, I haven't forgot your suggestion no matter how saddened I was to learn you're a Munk fan girl. Luckily, your reviews made me smile and your very nice to me, so Maccy/Deme will be up soon!

- Napo.


	11. Hands of the Wicked

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Hands of the Wicked

* * *

_Online:_

___Not_So_Parnoid_

___The-Napoleon-Of-Crime_

* * *

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Just can't keep away, eh?

Not_So_Paranoid: It's raining outside, there was nothing else to do but check online?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Oh... right, well, whatever. What's new?

Not_So_Paranoid: Not much, tbh.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: tbh?

Not_So_Paranoid: It means 'to be honest' ... you learn a lot from entering a chatroom with Victoria, Jemima and Electra.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Which others do you know?

Not_So_Paranoid: BRB means Be Right Back. LOL means Laugh Out Loud. ROFL means Rolling On Floor Laughing.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: lol?

Not_So_Paranoid: stfu.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Wait, you didn't tell me that one! What does it mean?

Not_So_Paranoid: I'm not so sure actually, Alonzo used it to Tugger and Tugger replied with 'GTFO' :/

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: You know, I think we just found something we have in common. :D

Not_So_Paranoid: Yeah, I somehow doubt this highly...

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Can I see you soon?

Not_So_Paranoid: Are you crazy? I don't want you anywhere near me! *shudder*

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Okay, now I can't say that comment didn't sting a little... you said before we could!

Not_So_Paranoid: When?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: When we last spoke! You know I hate being messed around, I have a busy life! -.-

Not_So_Paranoid: I never said that, you're crazy!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: What is with all of these insults? I swear you said it, you said we should meet up!

Not_So_Paranoid: ... I never said that.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Griddlebone said it wasn't you. :( I was hoping it was...

Not_So_Paranoid: Well it wasn't me! Seriously, I don't love you, I don't even like you!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: I think somebody is in denail right now...

Not_So_Paranoid: Can't we just talk without you hitting on me?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: But... that wouldn't be as fun as hitting on you is, would it?

Not_So_Paranoid: I'm leaving.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: NO! WAIT!

Not_So_Paranoid: Yes? -.-

_'The-Napoleon-Of-Crime' has changed his username to 'Mac'_

Mac: ... Does this show you how much you mean to me? Nobody calls me Mac anymore... accept Griddlebone, but she never counts...

Not_So_Paranoid: It does actually, I prefer talking to the old you and not the napoleon of crime.

Mac: 'The Napoleon Of Crime' ... don't you have spell check? Anyway, can we meet up? As in, Demeter and Mac?

Not_So_Paranoid: I don't think that's a good idea... I mean, I'm still not over the whole rape situation...

Mac: But if you think about it, The Napoleon Of Crime raped you... your old best friend Mac didn't!

Not_So_Paranoid: Oh! Well, when you put it like that...

Mac: :D Do you understand the difference now?

Not_So_Paranoid: I understand. You're an egotistical, arrogant, slightly atrractive insane tom who now has two personalities!

Mac: Y'know, you typed all of that and the only word I actually read was Attractive. :)

Not_So_Paranoid: -_- You're so full of yourself!

Mac: And you love it. ;)

Not_So_Paranoid: No, I really don't...

Mac: Hm... well, fair enough then. Maybe you don't, but my fangirls do!

Not_So_Paranoid: Fangirls? Have you been speaking to Tugger?

Mac: Pft! Please, as if Tugger actually has fangirls! *scoff* No, they're from the internet... apparently they think I'm great or something...

Not_So_Paranoid: They're humans, of course they'd think something stupid like that!

Mac: Deme, I think this is the reason you don't have any fangirls... if you don't insult them they might like you!

Not_So_Paranoid: Do they really dislike me?

Mac: Well, no... most like you, then again, most like Munkustrap... so they are clearly insane.

Not_So_Paranoid: Hey! I like Munk!

Mac: My point exactly.

* * *

AN/

HOORAH for the Macavity fangirls out there! Munk fangirls, don't be offended by the Munk-bashing, Mac believes he's superior to all of us anyway.

Your reviews constantly make me smile; Yes Munkustrap is an idiot, yes my last chapter was disturbing (pay back for SummerRose creeping me out a few weeks ago, although I can't remember how)... Yes x-Stage-STARR-x is epic for reading that chapter while watching The Full Monty.

Yes Missa Catalover is EPIC! for practically guessing it was Jenny. And I'm glad some of you fell into the Growltiger trap.

Any requests for who you want to see next? I'm working on Cori.

- Napo.


	12. Pirates Out At Sea

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 12- Pirates Out At Sea

* * *

_Online:_

_Patches_

_Cutie-In-Pearls_

_Silent&Simple_

_MysticalMagic_

* * *

Cutie-In-Pearls: 'Iya!

MysticalMagic: Hi!

Patches: MysticalMagic? ...

MysticalMagic: Cori!

Patches: Oh.

Silent&Simple: I have a dilema, anyone care to hear it?

MysticalMagic: Sure, go ahead Plato.

Patches: Yuuuup... we'd all love to hear about your problems that concern none of us.

Cutie-In-Pearls: Plato is such a drama queen... wait, drama tom? Does that work?

MysticalMagic: I think it continues being drama queen, Teazer.

Cutie-In-Pearls: N'aw, thanks Corico!

Silent&Simple: ANYWAY! ... I just spent the weekend with my humans, not surprising that none of you noticed..

Patches: I noticed! I just didn't care much, spent too much time with Cass this weekend.

Silent&Simple: ANYWAY! I have a question that I need opinions on, it's kept me up all night!

MysticalMagic: Shoot, Plato, we're all ears.

Silent&Simple: ... Twilight or Harry Potter?

Patches: Dear Everlast... -_-

Silent&Simple: It's a fair question, everyone! I watched Harry Potter 1-6, and I watched Twilight! Which is better?

MysticalMagic: This a tough one... I've seen every Harry Potter movie with my own humans.

Cutie-In-Pearls: Personally, I'm going to have to say Potter. Jerrie and I grew up with those films!

Patches: Alright, well I'll go for Twilight... I mean, Jacob Black reminds me quite a lot of myself.

MysticalMagic: This is so hard! I can't choose! They are both decent human creations!

Silent&Simple: I KNEW it was a difficult one!

_The-Napoleon-Of-Crime has just signed in. _

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Alright, now which one of you has reported me on Facebook?

Silent&Simple: Huh?

Patches: Hey, everyone knows I'm a Fanfic kind of tom... I don't even have an account.

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Well one of you Jellicles have reported me and now I'm BANNED! D:

Cutie-In-Pears: Damn, that sucks boss..

Silent&Simple: Did it explain why you had been reported?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Apparently... I was posting death threats and I'd hacked a couple of accounts...

Cutie-In-Pearls: It took Munk two hours to delete all of the threats you posted!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Good... it took me twice as long to write them.

Patches: Can't you just hack another account and change their settings to your own?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Y'know Alonzo, it makes me wonder everytime I speak to you why you aren't working for me...

Patches: 'Cause I'm mated to Cass, and she... kinda hates your guts.

Silent&Simple: Hey, Macavity, can I ask you something?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: No.

Cutie-In-Pearls: Twilight or Harry Potter?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Twilight, easy choice. Best thing the humans ever did was create those films.

MysticalMagic: Really?

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: FELL NO! I'm pro Dumbledore completely! I'm often asked whether I played Hermione's cat... naturally, I turned down the offer when the producer and I spoke.

Silent&Simple: That settles it, I'm going for Twilight! Vicky and I are the Edward and Bella of the tribe!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: ... Die... AVADA KEDAVRA!

Cutie-In-Pearls: Macavity is a Potter geek! Never thought I'd see the day... Not to mention Plato would never pass as Cullen...

Silent&Simple: Jacob Black?

Cutie-In-Pearls: Nah, I was thinking more the monkey from the pirates out at sea movie!

The-Napoleon-Of-Crime: Pirates of the Carribean?

Cutie-In-Pearls: That's the one! Hey Mac, you're doing quite well with all of this movie trivia!

Silent&Simple: :(

_Silent&Simple is offline._

MysticalMagic: Plato is such a tool...

Patches: Cori?

MysticalMagic: Well I'm sorry but it had to be said!

* * *

AN/

A common debate ended by Macavity's final decision, even if I was toying with this idea for quite some time.

And hey, for a mention in the next chapter, who can remember the name of Hermione's cat?

- Napo.


	13. Magical Mister Munkustrap

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 13- Magical Mister Munkustrap

* * *

_Online:_

_Stripes_

_Perfect Playmate_

_Artful-And-Knowing_

_Double Agent_

* * *

Stripes: I can't decide whether I should be concerned by Jerrie's username.

Perfect Playmate: You should be more concerned about your own.

Stripes: Why? What's wrong with mime?

Artful-And-Knowing: Boring! Besides, you aren't the only striped cat around...

Double Agent: Name another striped cat?

Artful-And-Knowing: There's lots! You, Jerrie, for one. Macavity? Tumblebrutus? Other tomkit?

Stripes: Other tomkit? You mean Pouncival?

Artful-And-Knowing: That's the one!

Stripes: Or maybe Plato? Or...

Perfect Playmate: No, I think those are the only tomkits...

Stripes: Well, only you would know, Bomba...

Perfect Playmate: You know something Munk? You can be very hurtful at times. -.-

Artful-And-Knowing: EVERYONE! Original conversation!

Perfect Playmate: Yes, yes sure... sure, all of those are striped, let's go with that.

Stripes: So you're all suggesting that I change my name?

Double Agent: Magical Mister Munkustrap! I love it!

Stripes: No.

Double Agent: Why not? I thought it was excellent!

Artful-And-Knowing: Munk can't do magic, even I know that!

Perfect Playmate: Tee hee, Magical Mister Macavity?

Stripes: Nobody was asking for a name for Macavity!

Perfect Playmate: Aw, isn't Munkus cute when he's clearly jealous?

Stripes: I am not jealous of Macavity, I have Demeter, don't I?

Double Agent: 'Have' her? Nah, I'd say it was more a temporary thing until she comes to her senses.

Perfect Playmate: That's exactly what I've been saying, Jerrie! :D

Double Agent: ;) Great minds, babe.

Stripes: Demeter and I are in love! Macavity will not ruin our blissful happiness! -_-

Double Agent: Who said Macavity would be the one to catch her eye?

Stripes: ... I don't even have anything to say to that.

Double Agent: Tee hee. ;)

Perfect Playmate: Could you please stop talking about my sister? Only I'm allowed to do that.

Stripes: Um, Bomba, I'm her mate...

Double Agent: And we'd already decided that she'd find someone better, so it doesn't really count...

_'Patches' has just signed in._

Patches: EVERYONE! We have a problem!

Stripes: Lonzo, we're sort of dealing with my problem at the moment...

Patches: I think I might be cheating on Cass!

Stripes: Um, okay, let's stick with Alonzo's problem. Um, explain?

Perfect Playmate: You're cheating on one of my best friend's? With someone other than me?

Patches: Kristin-Kai-Lundy, a friend from fanfiction... we've been talking a lot and we're pretty close.

Stripes: And I'm assuming Kristin-Kai-Lundy is a queen? I think the human's call them 'girls'?

Artful-And-Knowing: :( Wait, why would a human be talking to you and not me?

Perfect Playmate: TUGGER!

Stripes: Alonzo, you aren't cheating on Cassanda, simply because it's impossible. Let it go...

Patches: Oh, that's good, because I think I'm gonna become her house cat. See ya!

_'Patches' is offline._

Artful-And-Knowing: Screw that! Kristin-Kai-Lundy... I'll switch owners, take Alonzo's place in her heart and also hack into his fanfiction account and delete all his reviews for his Corrie fics! SORTED!

_'Artful-And-Knowing' is offline. _

Double Agent: I'VE GOT IT!

Perfect Playmate? Got what?

Double Agent: Munkustrap's new screen name!

Stripes: Didn't we go off that subject half an hour ago?... Come now Jerrie, keep up...

Double Agent: No, just give it a chance, give me a sec to type it out!

Perfect Playmate: Here we go... O.o

_'Mungo'sgirl101' is now online._

Mungo'sgirl101: MUNGOJERRIE! HAI :3

_'Double Agent' is now offline. Because, after waking up in the middle of the night and finding Etcy attempting to 'save' locks of his fur, he decided she was taking her obsession just a bit too far..._

Mungo'sgirl101: Awww... :( I miss him.

_'Mungo'sgirl101' is now offline, having really no purpose to be there without her new Tugger around._

Perfect Playmate: How about 'I wish I was more like my brother's' as a screen name?

Stripes: No.

Perfect Playmate: 'Not as attractive as my mate tells me I am?'

Stripes: No.

Perfect Playmate? 'Still unable to last five minutes in bed?'

Stripes: I told Deme not to tell anyone about that!

Perfect Playmate: Um, Deme told me nothing, I was just trying to be snide...

Stripes: Oh... well, um...

_'Stripes' has changed his screen name back to 'SailorBoy123', since he needs all of the help he can get._

* * *

AN/

I was impressed with the amount of people that actually were able to name Hermione's cat, but looking back I had to give the mention to the first person who got it right and well, Kristin-Kai-Lundy, try to not be too displeased when Tugger and Alonzo come knocking at your door demanding to be your house cats. Just let them down gently, I'd prefer to not have depressed characters.

Anyway! Does anyone have any character requests? I'll be sure to put them up next. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	14. Tug of War

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 14- Tug of War

* * *

_Online:_

_ShadowSeeker_

_The Railway Cat_

_Silent&Simple_

_Exotica_

* * *

The Railway Cat: You know, Jenny has been telling me so much about all of the new technology I'm missing out on...

ShadowSeeker: She's lucky you remain ignorant to it all, I can barely get Alonzo out of our den now!

Exotica: He's became obsessed with the internet? I'm not surprised, barely anyone is outside lately!

The Railway Cat: Actually, I can sort of see why they like it so much, I stayed up all night last night google searching cats that look similar to me.

Silent&Simple: I do that all of the time! (: There aren't many options though...

ShadowSeeker: Alonzo also spends a lot of time with his new human, I'm thinking of finding myself one.

The Railway Cat: What is it you look for in a human, Cass?

ShadowSeeker: Well, they'd have to be sensible and house trained. Their play-time must be limited so I can curl up beside them on the couch... Oh, and they MUST own a Nintendo Wii.

Exotica: Nintendo Wii?

Silent&Simple: JUST DANCE 3! :D

ShadowSeeker: You play it too?

The Railway Cat: Just dance 3? What is that?

ShadowSeeker: I've already suggested we skip the next Jellicle Ball and spend the evening play on Just Dance, it's fantastic. You'd love it, Skimble.

Silent&Simple: It's a human sort of game, it has lots of different dance routines to have fun with.

Exotica: Sounds rather fun. I'd be up for that.

The Railway Cat: Instead of the Ball?

Exotica: Sure.

ShadowSeeker: I think Alonzo's new human owns the game, I'll see if we can have a game sometime.

Silent&Simple: An excellent idea, Cass! I'm rather good at 'Don't Stop Me Now'. ;)

_'PounceyPouncePouncePouce' has just signed on._

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: SkImBLE! Time is being really mean!

_'Pouncival is a liar' has just signed on._

Pouncival is a liar: No I'm not! Don't listen to him! He's the one being mean!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: I am not!

Pouncival is a liar: ARE TOO!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: NOT!

The Railway Cat: That's enough! What's going on between the two of you?

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Tumble is trying to take Bombalurina away from me!

ShadowSeeker: Dear lord...

Pouncival is a liar: I am not! She likes me! She smiled at me yesterday!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: SHE DID NOT! I was standing right behind you! She smiled at ME!

Pouncival is a liar: DID NOT!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: DID TOO!

Silent&Simple: Actually, I was standing behind both of you, AND, right before I danced with Vick she was in MY arms last year... so, if she smiled at anyone, it was me...

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: SKIMBLE! PLATO IS GETTING INVOLVED IN MINE AND TUMBLE'S ARGUMENTS!

Pouncival is a liar: Nobody asked for your opinion, PLATO!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: She likes ME!

_'Artful-And-Knowing' has just signed on._

Artful-And-Knowing: ... Kittens, relax, if Bomba likes anyone, she likes me...

Exotica: Here we go...

ShadowSeeker: Naive toms...

Pouncival is a liar: Please! You're old! Bomba wants someone young and good looking!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Which is why she likes me. ;)

Artful-And-Knowing: Not a chance!

_'D' has just signed on._

The Railway Tom: Deuteronomy, nice to see you, sir!

D: You too, Skimble? ... I'm beginning to tire of this chat site, nobody seems interested about socialising in person anymore! I ought to take away everybody's laptop!

Artful-And-Knowing: NO! MY FANFIC'S! MY READERS NEED ME!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: Deuteronomy! Bomba likes me best, doesn't she? Mister?

Pouncival is a liar: Mister Deuteronomy sir! She likes me best, doesn't she? Pounce is a liar!

D: THAT'S ENOUGH! Pouncival, Tugger, Tumblebrutus: Bombalurina likes ANYONE, she does not like any of you best. Skimble, I can see what's on your screen, stop looking at railway prices! Cassandra and Plato, I think..

Artful-And-Knowng: Haha, Cass and Plato are in trouble... ;D

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: They're screwed. ^^

D: Actually, I ADORE their Just Dance idea, the entire ball this year is cancelled! Just Dance Marathon it is!

Silent&Simple: RESULT! :D

ShadowSeeker: Oh, and boys? Bombalurina is actually taken by Mungojerrie... has been for a few weeks now.

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: WHAT?

Pouncival is a liar: Yeah, WHAT? I'm better than he is!

_'Artful-And-Knowing' has signed off._

_'PounceyPouncePouncePounce' has signed off._

_'Pouncival is a liar' has signed off._

The Railway Cat: Wow, good luck Mungo...

_'Mungo'sgirl101' is now online._

Mungo'sgirl101: ... He... he's with Bomba? :'(

D: Now, Etcy, you can do so much better...

Mungo'sgirl101: :(

_'Mungo'sgirl101' is now offline._

ShadowSeeker: Good luck Bomba... :/

Silent&Simple: I'm so happy me and Vicky don't have any problems like this...

D: Wait, Plato and Victoria are dating? I was so sure the two of you were related!

Silent&Simple: DON'T EVEN START! -.-

* * *

AN/

Okay, I looked through all our your suggestions and picked the character's that came up the most, so I hoped it worked in the way I had hoped. I will indeed bring Misto into a chapter for you, Faded Book-Look Within, but my next will certainly include Munkustrap, Demeter and Macavity.

I love all of your suggestions! You guys are so nice to me. :3 Keep them coming in and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks for reading, everyone.

- Napo.


	15. Meanwhile…

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 15- Meanwhile…

* * *

_Online_

_Causing Chaos_

_BB_

_Dogs Don't Scare Me_

* * *

Causing Chaos: Wow, when I heard about this place, I thought everyone used it regularly.

BB: I think that back in the day everyone was on here pretty much all of the time.

Causing Chaos: Back in the day? You mean last year?

BB: Back in the day, last year, I think it's easy to see that I don't mean recently.

Causing Chaos: Maybe it's us?

BB: Maybe it's you?

Dogs Don't Scare Me: I think Twitter is the cause of the abandonment.

BB: Sorry, what now?

Causing Chaos: Twitter, Bill, he means they're all on Twitter.

Dogs Don't Scare Me: That's right. Even Skimbleshanks. He's the worst of them all, always bragging about his followers.

Causing Chaos: They say Tugger is even 'Twitter Famous'

BB: So, we're a year late to the party then?

Dogs Don't Scare Me: Sure looks that way.

Causing Chaos: What do you suggest, Rumpus?

Dogs Don't Scare Me: I think we need to get our tails over to Twitter. Right now.

BB: I only just created this account… I don't wanna have to create another..

Causing Chaos: Do you wanna be left behind in the social circles of the internet or not?

BB: … Not… I guess.

Causing Chaos: Right, then it's settled, we're going to Twitter.

'_Faded Into The Deep' has just signed in._

Causing Chaos: Uh, sorry, we were just debating on leaving here… you're kinda ruining the mood…

Dogs Don't Scare Me: Come now Carbucketty, let others join the group.

Faded Into The Deep: I expected a bit more to be going on when I finally came onto here, not gonna lie…

BB: Sorry, but who are you? This is kinda a private thing…

Faded Into The Deep: Well, your username is hardly an easy code to crack..

BB: There is nothing wrong with my username, short but sweet!

Faded Into The Deep: Alright, so who are you then?

BB: You first.

Faded Into The Deep: I'm new here, you should go first.

BB: No, I asked first!

Dogs Don't Scare Me: HEY! Do I need to come and find the two of you and sort this out? -.-

Faded Into The Deep: No need for that, I assure you…

Faded Into The Deep: I'm Victor.

BB: Victor? Who the fell is Victor?!

Dogs Don't Scare Me: BILL! Do not start right now!

BB: Fine!

BB: I'm Bill Bailey…

Causing Chaos: Carbucketty! :D

Faded Into The Deep: That was pretty obvious…

BB: What an attention seeker… jeez.

'_Double Agent' has just signed on._

Double Agent: Oh, uh, hey guys?

Dogs Don't Scare Me: Hello…

'_Patches' has just signed on._

Patches: Whoa, is this some kind of a meeting?

Causing Chaos: Hi, I'm Carbucketty and I'm a flip-aholic…

BB: Yeah, you could say it was a meeting… what do you two want?!

'_Perfect Playmate' has just signed on._

Perfect Playmate: Oh! So this is where you're hiding, Lonz! You wanna explain to my why Cass is in such a bad mood?

Patches: Oh, uh… I

BB: GUYS! PRIVATE MEETING! -.-

'_Not_So_Paranoid' has just signed in._

Not_So_Paranoid: I completely forgot how much I loved this little site! Munk and I were just discussing this last night, we haven't been on here in such a long time!

Double Agent: Pretty much a year I think, Deme!

Causing Chaos: Guys, please, where are all of you coming from?!

Faded Into The Deep: I'm quite uncomfortable with all of this social activity… I haven't been around so many people since Growltiger roamed the sea!

'_Persian_Queen' has just signed in._

Persian-Queen: Macavity being is ridiculous! You had all better watch out during your little celebration in a few months, he's plotting something big!

Persian-Queen: Wait, Growltiger? What about him? D:

'_PounceyPouncePouncePounce'_

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: I MADE IT FIRST!

_'Pouncival is a liar' has just signed in._

Pouncival is a liar: NO! IT WAS MY SUGGESTION TO COME HERE!

PounceyPouncePouncePounce: I got here first though! Good idea coming back to this place! :D

BB: Alright, you can all go away now…

Dogs Don't Scare Me: Bill, I thought the point of us coming here was to discover why the site was so popular? Be happy that everyone is returning after so long!

BB: It's getting too crowded!

'_Artful-And-Knowing' has just signed in._

'_Stripes' has just signed in._

Artful-And-Knowing: Hey, I've missed this place! How is your new How I Met Your Mother fic coming along, Lonz? I have seven reviews already on mine!

BB: GET BACK TO TWITTER!

Causing Chaos: Come on Bill, let's go find something else to do.

'_BB' and 'Causing Chaos' are now offline, uncomfortable with being part of the same internet group as their character double._

Faded Into The Deep: I hear the Pollicles these days are getting pretty nasty down by the Thames since it's coming up to summer, care to take a look, Rumpus?

Dogs Don't Scare Me: *sighs* I'll meet you there.

'_Faded Into The Deep' and 'Dogs Don't Scare Me' are now offline, uncomfortable being in the presence of so many principle characters all of a sudden._

Stripes: So, we're back on here then?

Not_So_Paranoid: I've actually missed talking in this place.

Double Agent: Yeah, me too. (:

Perfect Playmate: I guess this is our social site again, could be worse.

Artful-And-Knowing: I CAN SEND YOU ALL MY FANFICTION STORY LINKS!

Patches: As can I, I know you've been using Twitter as an excuse to not receive them, links do work on both sites!

Persian_Queen: Munkustrap, if you would…

Stripes: Yeah, I'm on it.

'_Patches' and 'Artful-And-Knowing' have been banned from this topic by the forum Admin 'Stripes' because nobody needs their links and Munkustrap is already secretly subscribed to Alonzo's Downton Abbey Christmas story. _

* * *

AN/

I haven't updated this particular story in so long, mostly because I simply hadn't any ideas. Although, I finally told myself that I was going to give you all a Chapter 15 and set to work on a chapter containing Mac/Deme/Munk which was my last promise to you all, but came up with this instead.

I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you all feel it's a good chapter to return with; I hope you have stuck with me during the wait and perhaps a few new readers have joined in too.

Perhaps let me know what you think? Caps Lock your rant at me for being so absent, let me know your ideas and feelings. But, most of all, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading and will continue to do so!

- Napo.


	16. Pairing Hell

Title- Jellicle Chat

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- The Jellicles discover the magic that is chatrooms …But so does Macavity.

* * *

Chapter 16- Pairing Hell

* * *

_Online: _

_Patches_

_Stripes_

_MysticalMagic_

_Misto_

* * *

Misto: ALONZO!

Patches: Yup?

Misto: I've seen things… read things… awful things…

MysticalMagic: You okay, Misto? What's going on?

Misto: No. I'll never be okay again. It's impossible to be okay now!

Patches: Yeah, I was worried this would happen, it's a bit weird at first.

Misto: A BIT WEIRD?

Stripes: Would someone care to explain what is happening?

Patches: I told you there were some you shouldn't click on, jeez!

Stripes: EXPLAINATION NEEDED.

Misto: I found… uh… the dark side of fan fiction.

Patches: A few humans think Misto and Tugs have a spark and wrote a few stories about the two of them getting together, that's all…

MysticalMagic: TUGGER AND MISTO? That's hilarious!

Stripes: I knew there was something between you both! ;)

Misto: IT'S NOT FUNNY OKAY!

Patches: You just move on, Misto, don't let it freak you out. There are lots of fics like that out there. We all know you're totally straight.

Stripes: Totally. Yes.

MysticalMagic: But if you and Tugger ever did get together that would be okay…

Stripes: Nobody would judge.

Patches: Except we all totally would because it's Tugger.

Misto: GUYS! )):

Stripes: But seriously, there are some odd stories out there.

MysticalMagic: I didn't know you had an account, Munk?

Stripes: I don't… I just know that from what Tugger and Alonzo say is all.

MysticalMagic: You actually listen to what they say about fan fiction?

Stripes: Of course… I'm very interested. Always have been!

Patches: Uh, no you haven't…

Misto: Not to our knowledge…

Stripes: I hadn't realised this site had became a court room! Drop it.

Stripes: So, Misto and Tugger, huh?

Misto: There is nothing between me and Tugger!

MysticalMagic: Well the humans obviously have gotten these ideas from somewhere… ;)

Misto: Oh yeah? 'Cause I've read some pretty interesting stories that insist you're pretty in love with Tanto…

Patches: Me too! Care to comment, Cori?

MysticalMagic: Seriously. Not a court room guys!

Stripes: I've been wondering. You all know Macavity has had the same username for a while now, right?

Patches: Yeah, so?

Stripes: Well, what do you think of it? Is it original enough?

Misto: What do you care? We all hate him…

Stripes: Hate is rather strong, but I don't _care _I'm just curious.

MysticalMagic: Alright, well I like it. As much as I dislike him.

Stripes. Noted.

Misto: I think he could use a change. It's a bit dull.

Patches: Me too. I'm definitely with Misto.

Stripes: Really? You're judging his username while yours are so dull?

Patches: … Munk, what's going on?

Stripes: Nothing I just think you should have a bit more respect, that's all.

'_Stripes' is now offline, contemplating possible trendy new usernames._

MysticalMagic: Well that was really weird.

Misto: Yeah! What was with him?

Patches: No idea. He has a point though, Misto, your username could use a bit of work.

Misto: I'm never taking your advice again! 'Go onto fan fiction, it's really fun!' Lies!

Patches: No, I'm being serious this time! I think we both should think of something new and exciting.

Misto: … Well, I guess if you're doing it too I could come up with some ideas.

Patches: You wanna come over to my human's house and we can think of some together? I think she'll like you!

Misto: Why not! See you soon!

'_Misto' and 'Patches' are now offline, good luck to Kristin-Kai-Lundy._

MysticalMagic: Oh. Cool. I'll just talk to myself then.

'_Snow White' is now online._

Snow White: Hi Cori! You're here alone?

MysticalMagic: I wasn't, but everyone left. How come you aren't out playing with everyone, Vic?

Snow White: It got boring. Electra's been hiding for over an hour now and nobody can find her.

MysticalMagic: Uh… maybe you should go tell Jenny about that.

Snow White: Do I have to?

MysticalMagic: Yes, please do.

Snow White: Okay, I guess, I'm sure she's just really good at this game though!

'_Snow White' is now offline, hoping that Electra was in fact safe and sound considering all of the other kittens had also given up trying to find her._

MysticalMagic: Just me, again, then.

'_Stripes' is now offline._

Stripes: Hey Cori, how's it going?

MysticalMagic: You're back then?

Stripes: Back?

MysticalMagic: Yeah, you signed out without even saying you were leaving. Bit rude.

Stripes: When? I've been with Deme until now…

MysticalMagic: You mean you weren't talking to us before?

Stripes: Nope… someone was using my account?

MysticalMagic: Uh-oh.

* * *

AN/

I'm back with Chapter 16! I've been struggling to update any fics recently, call it lack of things to write about or just general laziness on my part, both are pretty accurate.

I'm hoping you're all still with me and our favourite characters? I was a little unsure of how this chapter turned out but I'm crossing my fingers in the hope that it's not so bad. Please leave me your thoughts to make me happy, but thanks for reading!

- Napo.


End file.
